As disclosed for example at Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-121070, sensor devices that detect pressures of fluids (gases) handled by various factories, manufacturing devices, and so forth are known. Such a sensor device might have a measurement rod in which an air passage for flow thereinto of gas serving as detection target is formed, and a pressure sensor which is attached to said measurement rod and which detects the pressure of the gas that has flowed into the air passage. At such a sensor device, as a result of the fact that an end portion of the measurement rod is arranged at a location through which the gas flows, gas is able to flow into the air passage, and the pressure sensor is able to detect the pressure of that gas.